Never Happy Ending
by princesslu
Summary: [CH1 UP!] Kehidupan Kyungsoo sudah sulit dengan terpisahnya jarak dengan kedua orangtuanya. Belum lagi, Kyungsoo harus menghadapi kerasnya hidup sebagai remaja dengan beribu kisah cinta yang terlalu rumit. 'Itu senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Aku rasa aku suka.'. Kaisoo/SuDo story. Happy Reading :D
1. Prolog

Never Happy Ending

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Tahun ajaran baru sudah berada didepan mata. Itu artinya hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa hari saja. Menghitung mundur dimana sekolah akan kembali ramai. Dimana jalan akan tertutup oleh puluhan—bahkan ratusan kendaraan.

Kyungsoo. Satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang akan menghadapi masalah itu. Oh ayolah, tahun ajaran baru bukanlah hal yang terlalu menyenangkan.

Belum lagi, Kyungsoo harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia harus berpisah jarak dengan keluarga kecil tercintanya—Bukan, Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang suami yang memiliki istri dan anak. Keluarga kecil yang dimaksud adalah Appa, Eomma, dan 2 adik kecil tercintanya. Berpisah jarak itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_Seoul High_

Sekolah berlantai tiga. Sekolah _elit_ yang disegani banyak orang. Kyungsoo akan menuntut ilmu selajutnya disini. _Well, _bagi Kyungsoo, dia hanya beruntung dapat diterima disini. Begitulah.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_! Hey Kyungsoo-_ya_!"

Ada juga ya orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Hai Daehyun, ada apa?"

"Oh ayolah soo, kau ini kenapa? Jangan melamun saja! Kulihat dari jauh kau sudah menabrak dua orang. Kau kenapa, hm?" Jelas anak bernama Daehyun yang merupakan teman sekolah menengah pertama Kyungsoo. Daehyun menatap Kyungsoo _intens_, bahkan dia hanya mengerjap sekilas.

"Kurang enak badan." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Hngg, kau ini. Yasudah, mungkin kau ada masalah. Kalau tidak keberatan, ceritanya saja padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Hm.. Kyungsoo-_ya , _aku kembali kebarisan ku ya."

"Silahkan, aku tak melarangmu."

_Hari pertama. Tidak menyenangkan._ _Kyungsoo malas._

.

.

.

_Sial, Sial, dan Sial_. Mungkin itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Sial.

Bagaimana tidak sial jika dalam satu minggu, tenaga terkuras habis. Waktu tersita banyak dan pikiran terbuang percuma. Ospek memang hal paling _menjijikan_ bagi Kyungsoo. Jika dia tau jika rasanya akan se-_sial_ ini, dia tidak akan _bersyukur_ masuk kesekolah ini. Asal kalian tahu, Seoul High memang terkenal dengan ospeknya yang mengerikan.

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah berdebat dengan kata _sial _diotaknya. Dia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan ospek. Lagipula, itu sudah terjadi dua minggu yang lalu. Sekarang dia hanya perlu bersenang-senang ria karena dapat masuk ke kelas X Science 1. Kelas yang—bisa dibilang adalah kelas unggulan. Kyungsoo bangga.

.

.

.

Dengan tas yang menempel sempurna dipunggungnya, Kyungsoo berjalan riang sembari bergurau tak jelas—sebenarnya Kyungsoo bernyanyi, hanya suaranya saat bernyanyi sangat tidak jelas— menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Hari ini suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang baik. Jadi, penampakan kyungsoo yang sedang bernyanyi tak jelas dengan senyuman tiga jari bukanlah hal aneh.

Pintu kelas sudah berada didepan kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Oh demi boneka pororo yang tidak pernah dicuci, Kyungsoo gugup. Fakta dimana Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah orang pemalu membuat hatinya sedikit menciut. _Ayolah, _dia akan menghadapi teman baru. Bisa saja teman itu tidak suka dengannya kan? Ya bisa saja.

Knop pintu diputar. Dengan menahan gugup setengah mati, Kyungsoo perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan—yang biasa disebut kelas— itu dengan sangat perlahan. Alih-alih kelas masih sepi, Kyungsoo bisa merasa sedikit lega. Dia sudah masuk seratus persen kedalam kelas.

Tapi Kyungsoo merasa masih ada yang janggal dalam benaknya.

Oh

Dia ingat.

Kyungsoo ingat.

'_Oh haruskah aku menggunakan kata sial itu lagi. DIMANA BANGKU YANG MASIH KOSONG?! ADUH BODOH KAU KYUNGSOO' _batin Kyungsoo kini mulai beraksi. Kyungsoo lupa pada kenyataan jika dia tidak masuk saat perebutan bangku dikelas ini karena sakit. Dan kini? Oh dia tidak tahu harus duduk dimana. Kalau sampai salah tempat duduk—menduduki bangku yang sebenarnya sudah ditempati orang lain— bisa mati Kyungsoo.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ish'_

Kyungsoo pusing setengah mati. Ayolah, tadi dia sudah senyum tiga jari selama perjalanan menuju kesini.

Tak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk—

"Bangku yang kosong dimana ya?"

Bertanya.

Tidak salah kan?

"Disini! Duduk disampingku saja." Ucap seorang namja yang tengah duduk manis sambil me_nepak-_nepak bangku kosong disampingnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua mata _doe_nya berkali-kali. Hey! Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon secepat itu.

Kyungsoo hendak melajukan langkahnya, sampai dia terhenti sesaat.

Senyuman namja tadi.

Dia terbayang senyuman namja tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Itu senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Aku rasa aku suka.'_

-TBC-

A/N: Helooo ini cerita pertama yang aku post disini. Jelek banget ya? Iyaaaaa pasti kan T-T tapi gaapa deh, udah berjuang bikinnya kok *angkat baekhyun*. Ini masih prolog, jadi ya gitu masih sedikittt banget _word_nya hohoho. Mau lanjut? *maunya sih mau(?)*. Oke RnR please? :D


	2. Chapter 1

Never Happy Ending

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Warning: typo(s), Yaoi, Bromance, OOC_

Chapter 1

"Disini! Duduk disampingku saja." Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu langsung melesat melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjuk. Sekarang kesenangan Kyungsoo mungkin bertambah tigakali lipat. Ya, dihitung dari moodnya yang memang sudah baik hari ini, ditambah dapat duduk dibangku kosong yang belum ditempati oleh orang lain, dan ditambah lagi senyuman yang tercetak manis dibibir namja itu.

Ettt

Tunggu?

Apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo pikirkan?

'Tidak Kyungsoo, tidak.' Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau berdebat dengan kata-kata aneh yang selalu melintas dikepalanya. Tidak. Kyungsoo sudah lelah berpikir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja yang kini berada disamping Kyungsoo. Ini benar-benar bukan awal pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Oh..Ehh-ehh tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tersenyum.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya. Hebat hehehe"

"Eh?" Mata _doe_ Kyungsoo kini telah membulat sempurna. Apa maksud namja ini?

"Tidak mengenaliku? Aih, kau bodoh dalam mengingat rupanya. Padahal saat ospek kemarin aku duduk dibelakangmu, Soo." Namja itu kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Duduk dibelakangku?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Namja ini sangat senang membuatnya pusing.

"Oh! Ohh! Sepertinya aku tau, kau—" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja itu sudah—

"Jongin. Aku Jongin. Oh atau kau kini bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Kai."

Memotong kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Oke, Kai."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa orang yang sudah dikenal Kyungsoo dikelas ini. Seperti namja _maskulin _yang duduk di bangku kelima belakang Kyungsoo, Hyunsik. Atau namja berkepala _bonggol_ yang duduk manis di barisan samping Kyungsoo, Yesung. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Kyungsoo saat ospek—selain si Kai itu pastinya. Walaupun Yesung dulu sempat menjadi teman les bahasa inggris Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk meja dihadapannya malas. Ruangan kelasnya semakin lama semakin penuh dengan murid lain. Fakta bahwa selain Kai,Bomi atau Yesung, tidak ada lagi orang yang dikenal Kyungsoo dikelas ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Dia . Namja berkulit _tan_ disampingnya kini sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk sibuk dengan _handphone _miliknya juga tapi apa daya, tidak ada hal menarik didalam _handphone_nya.

Kyungsoo's POV

"Halooooooooo!"

'Suara siapa itu?' Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang namja dengan paras yang sedikit cantik kini sudah berada didepan mejaku. Dia tidak sendiri sepertinya, karena terlihat tiga orang lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Hai kalian berdua! Aku Lee Taemin." Namja didepanku kini mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku. _Gesture _salam perkenalan. "Hai, Do Kyungsoo." Ucapku dengan senyum seadanya dan tidak lupa membalas jabat tangannya. "Hai! Aku Lee Taemin!" Kini namja bernama Taemin itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah kananku, tepatnya kehadapan Kai. "Hai, Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Suara berat Kai itu membalas perkenalan Taemin.

Ketiga orang lainnya yang berada bersama Taemin tadi juga melalukan hal yang sama. Luhan, Minho, dan Kibum adalah nama ketiga orang itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya tempat dudukku kembali sepi, menyisakan aku dengan namja berkulit _tan_ ini. Lagi-lagi hawa sepi menyelimuti kami berdua. Huft aku terlalu payah untuk membangkitkan suasana.

Aku lebih memilih membuka _tumblr_ dan mencari beberapa foto terbaru Girls' Generation, apalagi foto Hyoyeon nuna yang super cantik. Aku baru sadar jika sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini aku tidak _update _masalah Girls' Generation.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyoyeon nuna yang cantik dan Girls' Generation…

….

….

….

….

HEY AKU BELUM MENEMUKAN SEORANGPUN SONE DIKELAS INI!

Hah, aku makin menghela napas berat. Hidup dikelas ini benar-benar tidak mudah, sudah hanya punya teman sedikit, tidak ada seorangpun yang sone pula.

Author's POV

Kyungsoo hanya sanggup menghela napas berat. Kyungsoo semakin frustasi karena sepertinya dia tidak akan dapat ber_fanboy_ ria dikelas ini, mengingat tidak ada satu orangpun yang sone.

Kyungsoo mulai mengutak-atik _handphone_nya lagi. Mencoba sibuk mencari foto Hyoyeon yang paling terbaru.

'Hyunsik tidak bisa dibilang sone, dia hanya menyukai Sunny nuna saja. Huhhhh… berat sekali hidupku' gumam Kyungsoo masih sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_nya

"Itu siapa?" Suara berat milik namja berkulit _tan_ itu mengintrupsi kegiatan asik Kyungsoo. Kai sibuk mencuri pandang melihat foto yang terpampang dilayar _handphone _milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Kai menyerengit heran. Bagaimana bisa Kai tidak tau Girls' Generation?

"Ini Girls' Generation. Kau tidak tau?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan heran. Walaupun sepertinya Kai bukan seorang sone, tapi masa iya Girls' Generation saja dia tidak tau? Kai itu hidup dijaman apa?

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau." Kai kembali duduk dengan posisi semula, besandar dikursi dan memainkan _handphone _miliknya.

Kyungsoo mengeucutkan bibirnya sebal. Secara tak langsung, Kai seperti tengah mengejek girlband idolanya itu. Kai itu aneh. Kadang baik, kadang menyebalkan, dan kadang minta dicekik.

"Wah aku akan duduk sebangku satu tahun dengan seorang fans Girls' Generation." Kai bergumam masih sambil menatap lurus kearah layar _handphone_nya. Kyungsoo mendengarnya tetapi hanya ia gubris anggap sebagai angin lalu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mau beradu mulut dengan Kai selama apapun, dia pasti kalah dan akan lelah sendiri. Jadi Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan acara _" mari mencari foto Hyoyeon yang cantik"_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan seiring Kyungsoo mulai menyukai kelas ini. Makin lama, kelas ini lumayan juga. Anaknya aktif dan gampang berbaur—sepertinya minus untuk Kyungsoo. Ditambah sekarang Kyungsoo mendapat teman baru yang lumayan banyak. Setelah Taemin, Luhan, Minho, dan Kibum, Kyungsoo mendapat kenalan baru yaitu Sehun, anak bermuka _freez_ yang duduk dimeja samping tempat duduknya dan Kai. Kemudian ada Jungkook, namja yang duduk tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. Satu tambahan mengenai Jungkook, ternyata dia adalah mantan artis cilik, Kyungsoo mengetahui hal itu saat mereka bertiga—Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Jungkook melakukan tugas kelompok dirumah Kyungsoo. Dan masih banyak lagi yang sepertinya akan terlalu panjang jika disebutkan.

Setelah Lee Seonsaengnim meninggalkan ruangan kelas, Kyungsoo sibuk membenahi peralatan praktek membuat huruf abjad balok yang baru saja dipakai. Kyungsoo melakukan itu semua terlepas dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi saat ini.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo menengok kearah Kai yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Buat apa melihatku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata _doe_nya lebar-lebar.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu lucu untuk ukuran anak SMA." Kai tertawa ringan. Melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo kini benar-benar seperti akan mencuat keluar.

"Kau saja yang wajahnya terlalu tua." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo merasa kedua pipinya menghangat, jadi dia terpaksa membuat _gesture_ menjulurkan lidah daripada ketauan sedang merona.

"Sial!" Kai berdecak sebal. Membuat raut wajah seolah-olah marah. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau kau ku panggil Dio saja? Aku suka dengan marga mu, tapi jika menyebut Do akan sangat aneh. Jadi bagaimana kalau Dio? Lagi pula nama Kyungsoo terlalu panjang untuk nama panggilan."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia mengganti nama orang sembarangan? Aih! Kau bahkan lupa Kyungsoo pada dasarnya Kai orang yang aneh.

"Bagaimana? Dio bagus kan? Dari pada Kyungsoo, itu terlalu panjang dan ribet untuk diucapkan." Kini sudah jam istirahat, dan Kai masih saja menghasut Kyungsoo untuk berganti nama panggilan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya malas. Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Terserah kau, aku lelah. Kau benar-benar aneh. Tadi kau membuatku tertawa sekarang kau membuatkan heran. Terserah kau ingin memanggilku Kyungsoo atau Dio terserah." Ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Bagus, Dio." Kai terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar kekehan itu dan akhirnya menghempaskan kedua tangannya kebawah dengan begitu cepat. Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah menghadapi Kai. Orang ini sebenarnya spesies apa sih?

'Lebih baik aku menemui Hyunsik saja, setidaknya ada orang yang lebih asik diajak bicara' Kyungsoo mengupat kata sial untuk Kai sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju barisan bangku belakang untuk menemui Hyunsik.

.

.

.

"Hyunsik!" Hyunsik yang tengah asik berbicara dengan Yesung seketika berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Hyunsik kini mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Kau sudah lihat Girls' Generation di _M! CountDown_ kemarin?" Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibas _handphone_nya dihadapan wajah Hyungsik. "Aku melihatnya, dan Sunny nuna benar-benar cantik." Hyunsik langsung merebut _handphone_ Kyungsoo dari tangannya. " Yak! Hyoyeon nuna yang cantik. Sunny nuna terlihat biasa saja." Kyungsoo kembali merebut _handphone_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menolak pesona seorang Lee Sunkyu?" Hyunsik melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya.

"Kau itu suka Sunny karena dadanya besar, tidak tulus seperti cintaku untuk Hyoyeon nuna. Dan aku bisa menolaknya karena Kim Hyoyeon adalah satu-satunya wanita di hatiku." Dengan begitu yakinnya Kyungsoo memaparkan segala keahlian Hyoyeon.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar karena tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Eh, anu. Kalian suka Girls' Generation?" Namja yang sejak tadi duduk dikursi samping Kyungsoo berdiri mulai membuka suaranya. "Iya." Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang bersemangat menjelaskan tentang Hyoyeon langsung terdiam lesu. Kyungsoo selalu begini jika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Biasnya siapa? Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Namja itu mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

"Hyoyeon nuna, bias kamu? Ah ya, aku Kyungsoo. Kau siapa? Aku lupa hehe." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"Sooyoung. Aih aku Luhan, Kyungsoo." Namja bernama Luhan itu langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Maaf, aku lupa." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum setengah jari. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan sone dikelas ini." Luhan menuturkan kalimatnya dengan tangan merogoh saku celana mencari _handphone_.

"Kau sone?!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad dikelas ini dia menemukan seorang sone juga. Rasanya bagaikan Kyungsoo dibelikan boneka pororo baru yang super besar.

"Iya." Luhan mulai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Suasana sepertinya mulai sangat canggung.

"Eh anu lagi, kamu kekasihnya Kai kan?"

Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo tersedak air liurnya.

TBC

A/N: Haiiiiiii maaf banget aku ini updatenya lama banget baru selesai ukk soalnya hehe. Chap ini bener-bener aneh aku rasa. Tapi aku berusaha ngelanjutin aja deh hohohohohohohoho. Ada pertanyaan kalian yang sengaja belum aku jawab dichapter ini kayak contohnya "Kenapa Kyungsoo sama ortunya misah?" itu bakal dijawab dichapter selanjutnya. Dan lagi ini yaoi maaf kalo ada yang mau ini GS tapi aku tetep mau ini yaoi *halah*

Udah gitu Kaisoo nya dikit banget lagi. Huaaaaa mian mian. Selanjutnya akan aku buat lebih seru hohohohohohohoho. Yaudah deh, RnR please? :D review dari kalian buat aku makin semangat ngelanjutinnya loh~~


End file.
